1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates to security devices for young children, and more particularly to tethering means for tethering young children to their mothers or other guardians.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various harnessing means whereby parents or other guardians can maintain restrictive control over very young children, especially those who have only recently learned to walk, have for a long time been well known in the art.
Such prior art child harness means, however, have been provided with a hand-held loop adapted to be grasped by the mother or guardian, and thus have encumbered one hand of the mother or guardian.
Further, such prior art child harness devices have in general been secured to the child by a body harness the application of which to the child is onerous and time consuming.
Yet further, the linking members of such prior art child harnessing devices, i.e., the members adapted to extend between the child and the mother or guardian, are in general flaccid, single-strand members, which are both subject to becoming entangled with persons and objects and at the same time present very little resistance to cutting.
Wrist-to-wrist tethering devices, such as police handcuffs, are also well known. However, such devices are in general obviously not well adapted for use in tethering children to their mothers or other guardians. Police handcuffs, for example, are characterized by very short, non-extensible linking members, and by wristlets which can be removed only by means of a suitable key or the like, and thus are not easily and quickly removed from the wrist for convenience or in case of emergency. Further, it is generally found in police handcuffs that neither wristlet is made more difficult to remove than the other.